navalclash_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Scandic War
The War The war was a simple continuation of the first war. After the new factions update, UFP began the offensive again. They established an outpost outside DPRA's satellite station and raided it. (The Battle of Satellite Station DPRA-334 as NNC calls it) A UFP scout then returned to the location afterwards flown by Mr_ZuperAwesome and a tag-along Adventure117217. They wanted to see if DPRA was going to make a base next to their previous one. En-route to the station they discovered a Prussian ship and fought it, (The Battle of Spruce Sea.) the Prussian ship sunk and the aircraft was in critical condition. Within a couple of days, a UFP member Poprock190000 was contacted by Terrarolia. Within moments Terrarolia eventually wanted him to join DPRA. Poprock19000 was told by Zuper to spy on them, and that is what he did. He gave them fake coordinates to a Taconavy outpost on Spruce Island, the outpost they used to raid DPRA. The Second Battle of Spruce Sea occured in which Terrarolia and Poprock19000 raided the island but were shot down and killed. Then, a ship2 came and attempted to bombard the fake base and succeeded, but was sunk after intense struggle. A USNavy ship3 was en-route to the base carrying tons of reinforcements but was delayed by not knowing where the location was and eventually sunk off the coast in the Spruce Sea. The base was trashed but Poprock19000 had gotten DPRA's cordinates. A raid on Prussia occurred next. Even though it was unofficall and Zuper told the members not to raid, soldiers lead by Adventure117217 carried it out. The battle was described as the following: "Nothing went well, at first, UFP members were forced to climb a mountain being unable to place blocks due to it being an enemy claim. After intense fighting, a breach was found in an aa-gun nest and the base was breached. The stairwell leading to the citadel of the base. It was blocked an a fire-fight ensued, only 1 man would die, which would be Dogpig7777. '' ''After this failure, members of UFP became confused on what to do, and soon members began to spam profanity and each member tried to get something done. Each shouting their own orders and listening to only themselves. '' ''Slowly, Prussia pushed back using DPRA reinforcements and the confusion against UFP. Sharpjd had luckily brought a carrier which allowed the UFP combatants to regroup and relieve the disorder that was hindering UFP's raid. Bombing runs were attempted to be made; but after about 15 bombers and more than 10 deaths later, were called off as failed and unviable, then later aborted due to overwhelming AA defence against the rather delicate planes. Since then, all UFP members were slaughtered who attempted to bomb/ground assualt. The raid was a massive failure. ''After the raid (And even during it earlier on) UFP had taken some internal critisim from its own members, the most common theme being how that: 1. The raid was not very well planned 2. People were disobeying orders 3. Absolutely no organization adding to the chaos that was already taking place in the UFP's chat" -Sharpjd and Adventure117217 combination on the UFP Archive of the battle. The raid on Prussia was followed by another offline-attack with Adventure117217, Mr_ZuperAwesome, and ItsMurio. They discovered a secret enterance and trashed the base. Afterwards, ON 5/7/2018 the UER half of UFP betrayed the Taconavy half, this put an end to the war, Mr_ZuperAwesome stated, "...anyways, congrats Gatraf's alliance, you won." Even though UFP had been utterly crushing the alliance.